


Vodka White

by Senket



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi is present at Daisuke and Riku's wedding, but it would have been best if he'd stayed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka White

The hall was gorgeous the decorations were bright and lavish and he was sure Risa had been the one to plan it, if the ribbons and frills meant anything. He wasn't thinking about any of that now.

Daisuke Niwa stood before him in a white tuxedo, brilliant red rose firmly fixed on his lapel bringing out his hair beautifully, and that was where his attention was fixed. He prattled anxiously, the way he had when he was a teenager in his more nervous moments. Happiness was visible in every line of his face, every gesture and ever cast of his eyes- eyes often directed to his bride closeby.

Satoshi himself hadn't been made best man, of course. The honor went to someone they had not gone to school with, and whom the long-time commissioner had yet to talk with. He rarely spoke to Daisuke, the occasional phone conversation or some emails. He had a few of the young man's paintings hanging in his home, but he wasn't sure either of the Niwas knew that; he never bought them under his own name. Daisuke had stayed the sort of person who wanted artworks to have a good home, but he had sent a 'friend' of his to do it and now Daisuke trusted that name.

He was surprised he'd been invited to the wedding at all, really, but he was- well… thankful was the word for it, he supposed. "You're lucky, aren't you?" He smiled faintly as he began a conversation with the busy newlywed. "Just two maidens and you had already found the perfect one!"

Daisuke swerved around and grinned- the proud smile of a man who had just accomplished something wonderful. "Hiwa-kun! I'm so glad you came."

"Hm." He smiled kindly, eyes crinkling faintly, a made a small bowing gesture, sweeping out his arm. Daisuke laughed brightly and he knew it was only because he would laugh at nearly anything right now.

"I haven't seen you in _forever_ , right! And you grew out your hair! It looks really good."

Satoshi's silver-blue hair was about shoulder-length at the moment. He kept it in a sleek, low ponytail always- it was all purpose. It apparently made him look sophisticated, and it kept anything from straying in his face while he was working. It was even a point of conversation, it would seem.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he answered with a faint smirk; he knew that, had he said it any differently, with any different gestures, he would have given himself away.

"It's not funny! I can't believe they made me wear this… I look so weird in white! Not like you! Ne, out of curiosity, do you ever wear your hair down?"

"No, I don't."

"Aww, I betcha it would look great! Why don't you?"

He gave Daisuke a look before rolling his eyes, teasing.

"It's because you'd get mauled by women, right?" The young man laughed.

Satoshi merely grinned at that, and had nothing else to say. In fact, Daisuke being quickly drawn away by another guest, he didn't say anything for the rest of the evening, except to firmly reassure Risa that all the preparations had been made and that no, she didn't need to worry.

* * *

The next morning found a bright and refreshed couple ready to leave for their honeymoon- if only they knew where it was. They been only told by Risa to head to the Hiwatari home, and that was where they were. Riku, in a wide-brimmed hat and white summer dress, stood looking out towards the water. Daisuke rocked back and forth on the porch, grinning.

Satoshi had known they would come, obviously, and so had stayed up all night. For some reason, everyone always assumed he would become a morning person once they reached adulthood; nobody considered he might be anemic. If he had gone to bed, he would've ruined Daisuke's honeymoon, and…

Staying awake was no big deal. He didn't have work the next day anyway, it didn't matter.

Things hadn't exactly gone as planned though.

The door creaked open, Daisuke grinning. "Good morning, Hiwa-kun!" He grinned brightly, looking up at the taller man. "Hey, I told you you'd look good with your hair down." He straightened out against the door and eyed the newlywed blankly. Strands shifting out of the way, the man could finally see the commisioner's red-rimmed, glazed eyes. "You alright?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry," he answered, voice cracking. His throat was dry and he rubbed it slowly. "Wait here a sec." He stumbled back, knocking over a bottle he had set down- he was too alcohol-dulled to wince when shattered glass hit his leg; besides, considering the proof on vodka, the shards were practically self-sterilized. He pushed the door open the rest of the way, falling against it slightly, but wouldn't let Daisuke touch him. The young man stood still, nibbling his lip lightly, eyes wandering around what he could see of the room. Why was his newer Snow and Ice painting hanging there..?

Satoshi wandered back shortly, weaving forward lightly as he handed Daisuke a ring of keys and a slip with directions. "Good luck with that new car," he told him with a strained smile.

Daisuke's head was spinning. A new _car_? "You didn't have to!"

"I _had_ to," he answered in a pain-strained, flighty voice.

"I can't take _this_!"

"You have to!"

Daisuke thought he sounded too desperate for the conversation they were having. He didn't like it at all… "Satoshi," he murmured, switching subjects as well as names, "your leg…"

"It's fine," he slurred weakly. "Pain works better than alcohol for forgetting anyway."

"What did you say?"

The eyes were closed when the man looked up, but he was grinning widely. "You better get going, you want to get there before midnight. And keep the car."

"Oh… okay. Thanks." He smiled anxiously and took off.

Satoshi shut the door and slumped against it, weeping softly.

He woke up again near evening and cut off all his hair.


End file.
